For a series of operable objects in an intelligent terminal, operation methods need to be selected from a menu to perform operations. Common operable objects include a picture, an application program, a document, and the like. Common operation methods include operations such as compressing, decompressing, copying, pasting, opening, and removing.
It can be learned from the foregoing that, for operation methods in an operation menu, if there are many operation method options or a user needs to process many operable objects, the user needs to spend time on identifying and selection, and as a result, user experience is poor.